The invention relates to an internal combustion engine valve train shifting device with at least two shifting units and coupling units.
DE 10 2004 021 375 AI discloses an internal combustion engine valve train switching device with two shifting units which are both supported so as to be axially movable.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide for a high flexibility in shifting cam shifting units for actuating the inlet and outlet valves of an internal combustion engine.